


A Thawed Out Resolve

by asllapiscu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu comforts Koga so I guess it counts, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Zine Work, kinda? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Koga feels impatient. With each passing day, his goal slips further and further from reach and he feels like he's running out of time.





	A Thawed Out Resolve

His chest felt tight as the adrenaline began to climb down, draining him more than he’d like to admit. He gave this practice his all, he thought he was finally ready to fulfill his promise to his rival and come out on top ahead of him -

But that bastard. That damn vampire bastard was always steps ahead.

Koga fell back onto the ground, trying to collect his breath. His body is nearly trembling from the low he’s now experiencing, all the nerves washing over him to remind him he’s still _weak_. He feels dizzy almost, trying to stay focused on the image ahead of him but all he hears are concerned remarks.

_“Oogami… okay…?”_

_“...-san… get up…?”_

_“Space…! He needs…”_

He struggles to calm his thundering pulse, to steady his breathing, to get up from the floor - all of it. He feels weak and vulnerable and terrible. Feeling hands grab him to try to help him up, he instinctively pushes the hands back, nearly barking that he’s fine. He can hardly see out of his hazy gaze, but he focuses on the singular image he has been watching this entire time. He sucks in a deep breath and points directly at it.

“This isn’t over!” He announces with a boom as his body begins to tremble once more from the sheer force of it. He stomps his foot on the ground as he clutches his chest. The grip on his shirt becomes tight, evident by his knuckles turning white. He doesn’t care if he’s pushing himself beyond his limits. He had ultimately decided, long ago, that he would cultivate new limits for himself. If Koga wanted to win this battle, to fulfill his promise, he _needed_ to reach higher limits than this.

“Oh?” Koga hears it cut clear through all the other voices surrounding him. That bastard, Koga was sure he saw him look _frightened_ for a moment before replacing it with a whimsical smirk. Who does that bastard think he’s kidding anyway? “Please rest up wanko, our battle today is over - “

“No it isn’t!” This time, Koga could feel everyone in the room staring him down. He feels himself slipping as his vision becomes darker and more clouded. He falls back into a straining darkness, his limbs feeling numb and the voices all turning into buzzes in his ears. He wasn’t entirely too sure, before blacking out, if the look on that bastard’s face truly was pure horror.

When Koga awoke next, he found himself in the school’s infirmary. As he realizes that he’s alone with no other students or meddling nurses in the room, he releases a curse. Anger began to boil within him as he recalls the events that led him here. The most vivid recollection he has was losing his practice live against the vampire bastard and the shifting expression of absolute concern on the damn man’s face. Remembering the expression, Koga feels his heart shake as he releases another curse before removing himself entirely from the bed. He doesn’t have time to waste when the clock is already working against him.

December 14th, 2015. Koga only has less than five months to fulfill his promise. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, mulling over his most recent loss as something catches his eye on the nightstand next to him. He grabs it, recognizing it as a note, and opens it.

 

_Koga-kun,_

_The other members of UNDEAD are worried about your health. Please take proper rest before returning to your idol activities. If I catch you running about, I’ll be very upset with you. Give proper thanks to Adonis-kun, as he helped me bring you to the infirmary._

_Also, please check in with Rei-san. He looked a lot more worried than usual._

_-Anzu._

 

Koga could feel a growl beginning to rumble in his throat. He has half the mind to crumble the note and throw it away. Yet he takes a good look around, reminding himself that he is completely alone. With no one around to show off his alpha dog bravado, he neatly folds the note and pockets it. He makes a mental note to pin it to his desk back home as he leaves the infirmary.

Rest and ignore his practice? He could almost laugh. He doesn’t have time to worry about that. If pushing himself to the point of exhaustion couldn’t even get him a win, he was still too far behind to consider resting yet. He needed to jump right back in and _surpass_ all his previous accomplishments.

Lost in his thoughts, Koga doesn’t take notice of his surroundings. He walks through the halls of the academy countless times, considering different training regimens to defeat the vampire bastard. Every plan before has failed him, proving not to be strong enough to topple the once demon king. What is it that Koga could be doing wrong? Just how and why was he failing so much?

Before he knew it, Koga had managed to find his way to the school’s garden area. In his aimless wandering, he had considered getting some fresh air to pump his spirit back up for his next set of training, but the sight of the garden covered in snow made him feel frozen. He did his best to push back any force of emotions that threatened to erupt out of him as he slowly walked through.

It had been more than a year ago, in this very garden. Back then, he could smell the freshly bloomed flowers tinted in whites and pinks, surrounding a particular bench. The contrast of the bloomed garden to the now mostly barren, snow covered view begins to trigger a locked away memory wishing to resurface. Despite his efforts to push it back, Koga manages to recall finding the vampire bastard out here, singing to himself. It was the first time Koga had witnessed him outside of a live performance; genuine and real. Koga had always felt drawn to _Rei_ , due to his presence and power as an idol. In Koga’s mind, _this_ was the kind of idol he wished to become.

The memory vanishes as Koga sits down on the familiar bench, looking up to the sky. Snow continues to fall, clashing against the colors of the setting sun. He takes note of how he’d never seen snow near such warm colors, and how odd it feels to see it. It doesn’t fit - none of it fits. The image of a powerful idol is gone and broken, hidden away in a mirror within the vampire bastard himself. A warm, powerful presence against a now cold, shattered mirror - that’s what this scenery reminded Koga of: a broken ideal.

When _Rei_ had transformed, becoming the vampire bastard and throwing away his former life - Koga didn’t know what to do with himself. He had chosen from his first days to follow the demon king until he too would become a powerful demon himself, so to speak. It was all he had dreamed about. The vampire bastard will never know the betrayal he felt deep in his bones when the new year came and gone was the king. It was within those feelings of betrayal that Koga had formed a challenge - _a promise_ \- to defeat the fallen demon. Poetic, isn’t it?

Or at least it would be, if Koga could manage to fulfill it. Time was running out, his body had its limitations, and his idol work continues to pile on. Can he see this promise through? Hell, in less than two weeks, UNDEAD is scheduled to perform something of a “Hot Holiday Party” at the cafe and all Koga can concentrate on is this ridiculous promise.

As thoughts continue to race, Koga stretches himself out on the bench, never looking away from the sky. Snow falls onto him, cold air chipping at his cheeks and hands. The colors blend above him, the contrast slowly disappearing as the snow now mends itself to the darkening sky. It’s getting late, yet he makes no attempts to remove himself.

Until he hears someone call his name.

Jolting up, Koga looks all around him. Did he really just hear his name? Koga thought that he was alone.

But he hears it again, closer this time. He turns towards the direction he believes he’s hearing it from, near the entrance of the garden - and there stood Anzu. Koga was in shock, having thought everyone had already gone home, especially considering the time. But there she was, walking towards him, looking angry and disappointed.

Ah right. He had fainted earlier.

“Koga-kun, you should be resting,” her voice is small, but firm. She stands before him with crossed arms and a glare that could kill; and in that moment, Koga felt a shiver run down his back. But he tries to brush it aside by barking a laugh and waving his hand at her.

“I ain’t got no time for crap like that,” he refuses to meet her gaze. He doesn’t want to explain to her how he got there or why his dumb face was planted outside in the cold. Better to just grit and bear the scolding, then take his happy, tired ass home. So much for any further training today.

“Everyone’s worried about you,” her voice stands firm, but it falters to a whisper. Koga can hear the worry laced in her tone and sees how she fidgets with her hands. She’s nervous and desperate for Koga to understand her, and all he’s doing is being a brat about it. He clicks his tongue.

He hates this.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! See, I’m sitting up and talking! None of ya should be worried…” As Koga finishes, he can truly feel Anzu’s gaze burn into him. He looks directly above them, not wanting for one moment to look into her eyes. “Just trainin’ is all…”

“You’re overdoing it,” Koga hears Anzu crunch through the snow with her steps, meaning she’s attempting to get closer. He tries to take a step back - but is too late. Anzu grabs Koga’s face in her hands and forces him to look directly at her. Her eyes are clouded with disappointment and worry, and for a moment, Koga nearly forgot why he was there. “You need to rest.”

Koga stays in this grip for just a second more before growling and pushing her away. He turns his back to Anzu, not wanting to show the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. He feels ashamed almost, having unconsciously adding more work to Anzu’s plate. But he tries to shake it off, releasing a huff as he places his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll rest, fine, I’ll rest! Only if it gets ya to shuddup already! I’m wasting time here.”

“Koga-kun,” he could almost hear the smile in her voice, and that alone makes him feel a little less guilty. “You still have time. So please, take care of yourself.”

His eyes grow wide at her words. What exactly was she implying? As he turns around to question her, Anzu had already vanished, leaving Koga confused. He looks all around him, he was absolutely _positive_ that Anzu was just here _just now_. But all that was left were the few scattered flowers, the falling snow, and the darkening sky above.

 _You still have time_.

The words ring in Koga’s ears as the memory of the garden comes flooding back to him. His heart races and trembles in his chest as he remembers _Rei Sakuma_ in his once former glory. The demon king without a care, strong and resilient … _beloved_ . But the memory stays longer, reminding Koga of _Rei_ enlisting him with the king’s first piece of advice.

 _Rise up and shout. Catch up to me, and_ **_shout_**.

As the memory fades, Koga’s hands curl into fists. A tremendous energy fills him as his eyes light up with an unquenchable fire. What was he doing here exactly? Moping about the _past_ ? About a shattered, fallen king? There was no time for _that._

But there is still time to fulfill his promise. Anzu is right about that, in the long run.

“April is still far away,” Koga reassures himself as he begins to leave the garden. He has to leave the academy grounds by now, it was getting late. Getting lost in memories is for scrubs and getting caught in others' words isn't his style. Neither is getting locked in at the academy. “I’ll show that bastard. Even if it has to be on graduation day, I’ll show him that I can roar.”

The snow fall that was once so steady earlier in the day begins to wind down as Koga walks home. The realization causes a rough chuckle to belt out of him, at how ironic that the snow chooses to leave now at its most fitting backdrop. In a way, at least for today, the snow reminded Koga heavily of the vampire bastard - but he’d never admit that out loud. To call the fallen king beautiful felt unfit, even in his broken state. No, he’ll hold his tongue until he can finally claim victory over the bastard, and then he’ll _really_ show the world his _true roar_.

When Koga arrives home, he drops all his layers and sinks right into his bed. He once again feels his body tense and ache from the day’s events. Anzu’s words come back to him, about how he has time and needing rest. He may put up a front with everyone, but Anzu hasn't steered him wrong yet. He’ll relax for now.

So he grabs his guitar, props himself against a pillow, and goes over the same song from memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the 365 Days UNDEAD zine!! I was really happy to be able to be a part of this collab with so many talented artists and writers? big shock
> 
> My prompt was Koga and Winter, so this was really fun because I love writing an angry boy
> 
> hope you like it!! and thank you if you supported the zine!!


End file.
